Booth Doggie
by littlebonelady
Summary: Set in season 4, Booth gives Brennan a congratulatory gift- and it's not a Smurf. That gift may just spark something between our favorite partners. One-shot turned two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there B&B fans! I guess I got a bit bored after finishing my last story, Great Scott! (heard of it?) and needed something to do. This was originally meant to be a oneshot, but got too long. Instead, I'll probably have another chapter after this, but don't ask for more. I don't roll that way. Also, I would like to thank the guys at Universal who thought of the idea to make MiB stuffed dogs, that when I bought one, I had to name it after my favorite FBI agent! Anyways, please enjoy!**

She looked so beautiful.

Her long hair flowed down her shoulders curled on the ends.

Her dress was knee-length, strapless and dark blue.

Her face was the best of all; just a little bit of makeup; not enough to wash out her face; her sexy as hell face.

The face he longed to kiss.

Just once.

But not tonight.

Tonight was her night to shine. Not his.

The Jeffersonian benefit ball was a tradition for years to help raise money to keep the Jeffersonian alive and active. All staff and benefactors and liaisons were required to go. Naturally, being the extraordinarily talented woman she was, Dr. Temperance Brennan was required to speak, which she did.

He thought she gave a beautiful speech. He hugged her afterward, and told her what he thought. She smiled.

But now Booth was alone.

He sat at a table alone with his drink, and watched as Bones- HIS Bones and Angela danced. He should have known. The second that the music started Angela pulled her out on to the dance floor, most likely to meet suitable bachelors looking for company. Her dress swayed with the music and her hair was flouncy. She looked slightly sweaty; and oh so lickable. His tie felt a bit constricting at the thought.

_Woah, boy. Settle down. _

A man approached the two women and whispered something in to Brennan's ear. She smiled and turned her back to Booth, dancing with him. Booth scowled even more and took a large gulp of scotch. It burned all the way down, but Booth didn't care anymore. He set the empty glass on the table and called the waiter over to get a refill.

He sat, drinkless for a few moments, with nothing to do but watch sourly as Brennan danced with that bastard she picked up a few minutes before. She was practically grinding him, for god's sake! He felt his face turn a deep red, both with anger and embarrassment. Angela had found another guy and was dancing with him.

A hand on his shoulder startled Booth. He whipped around to see about the last person he wanted to see right then-Hodgins. He wore a tuxedo with a red tie and held a beer in his hand.

"Hey, man." the waiter returned with Booth's drink and he took a sip. The fresh alcohol in his bloodstream made him do something he wouldn't regularly.

"Hey Hodgins. Want to sit?" Hodgins took the seat next to Booth and set his drink down.

"Look at our women out there, dancing with other men." he snorted. "What happened to us?"

"They're not OUR women. Not anymore, at least." Hodgins shot him a dirty look. 

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean that I stopped caring." Booth rolled his eyes. Typical Hodgins.

"Well they look like they're having fun at least," Booth tried to comfort Hodgins, but he glared and Booth got the message; that should be him out there with Angela.

That should be him out there with Bones.

He must've been staring, because Hodgins suddenly said,

"Go out there, dude. Go get your girl back."

"She's not my girl."

"Yes, she is. You two have barely dated since you met, and I think we both know the reason." sadly, Hodgins was right. He hadn't been seeing anyone in a while and thought of only one person constantly.

His Bones.

"Well, I did get her a gift." Booth confessed. "You know, to congratulate her for her awesome speech."

"What kind of gift?"

"Something personal. You know, something that would remind her of me."

"Well, what is it?" Booth glared at the entomologist who put his hands up in a defensive manner. "You know what you have to do, right?" Hodgins said.

"What's that? Sit here and watch her dance with that asshole?"  
>Hodgins sipped his beer. "No, man. You have to go out there, get her away from that guy and take her outside, then give her the gift. You have the gift, right?"<p>

"Yeah, it's in my car."

"Go do it, dude. I'm rooting for you."

Booth smiled at Hodgins and Hodgins gave him a thumbs-up. He gave his glass to a waiter and stepped on to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what are you doing after this?" the very attractive man named Roy said in to Brennan's ear. "We could go to the bar, or maybe go back to my place and hang out." Brennan was about to answer when a man shoved Roy aside. She heard the man say "move it, buddy." and watched as Roy shoved his way glumly through the crowd towards the bar. She looked over and recognized the face.

"Booth! I had a shot with that guy! What was that for?"

"Please, you don't want to be with him.

"Yes, I do. He's very good-looking." Brennan said stubbornly. 

"Look, will you just come outside with me?"

"Why? It's freezing, and I don't have a coat."

"Just come with me, please." he smiled slightly, flashing his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes at her.

Rolling her eyes, Brennan followed him off the dance floor, vaguely recalling a man pushing her aside to get on to the dance floor.

What she didn't see was that the man was Hodgins.

"Hey Angie!" he said loudly so Angela could hear.

"What, Jack? I'm a bit busy." she was with another guy, who had tousled brown hair, a stubbly chin and it looked like his shirt was a bit tight over his muscly chest. Hodgins glared at him.

"Who's your friend?" Hodgins asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm Nick." the man said and extended his hand.

"Whatever." he said and turned to Angela. "What are you doing with this douche?"

"He is NOT a douche! He happens to be a head of the cultural anthropology department."

"What does that matter?" his jealousy was really showing now and Angela's lips kept getting tighter.

"Hodgins, are you jealous?"

"No." his voice said he wasn't, but his tone said something different.

"Look. We're over. We have been. Let me enjoy dating other people, will you?"

"Angela-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jack. Goodbye." she turned back to "Nick" and started dancing again, leaving Hodgins alone in the middle of the dance floor feeling bewildered and a little sick.

He hoped that Booth was at least getting somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Booth, why am I out here?"

"I... I just wanted to talk. I feel like I haven't seen you all night."

They had just left the building and were walking towards the parking garage where Booth's car was parked.

"Well if you just wanted to talk, then why did you bring me outside? I could have talked to you in there sitting at a table. At least it's warm in there." they could see their breath and Brennan hadn't brought a jacket. Booth saw her shiver in the cool air.

"Here, take my jacket." he shrugged his sport coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks Booth." she smiled at him, the weak light from the parking garage lamps making her lips glisten and her eyes sparkle. He smiled back and put his hand on her back and guided her to his car.

"Why are we at your car?" Brennan asked puzzled. "I'm pretty sure you didn't say anything about going home."

"I didn't. Look, I really wanted to congratulate you for your speech tonight."

"You already did."

"No, I said 'congratulations' to you. Yes, that's congratulating you, but I wanted to do something more than that."

"You still haven't told me what you brought me out here for."

"Well to congratulate you, I got you a little something." he opened his car and reached in to the back seat, where a gift bag sat. It was navy blue like her dress, and had white tissue paper sticking out of it. Booth pulled it out and gave it to her.

"Here, open it." she smiled and took out a card from the layers of paper.

It had a picture of a cartoon earth on it with a person sitting on it. On the inside, it said 'congrats! You must be feeling on top of the world!'

Below it, in Booth's scrawling handwriting, it said _Congratulations to my Bones for a beautiful speech. Your partner always, Booth_.

Brennan pushed the wrapping paper aside and smiled at what lay at the bottom of the bag.

She pulled out of the bag a stuffed animal dog that was about a foot from nose to tail. It was an adorable pug with soft brown fur, a bumpy plastic nose and wide brown, glassy eyes. But what really made her smile was what the dog was wearing.

He had a tiny white shirt on, with a tiny black tie and a tiny black sport coat that made it look like an FBI agent. A paper tag attached with a red ribbon hung around the toy's neck. Brennan picked it up to read.

_ My name is Booth Doggie. Take good care of me. _was all it said, but was written again in Booth's handwriting.

"What do you think?" Booth asked finally.

"Oh, Booth! It's so cute! I love it! It's like a little you!" she hugged the small plush dog to her chest. She brought it to her nose. It even smelled like him. "Thank you, Booth!" she stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, putting his hands on her lower back. She gasped slightly at this new, more intimate touch and looked up at him.

And then before he knew what was happening, Booth kissed her.  
>_<p>

**It would be really nice of you to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all who subscribed! Here it is, the second and LAST installment of my "two-shot". I think it's more fluff than the first chapter, and a little more maturely themed, so "viewer discretion advised" and blah. Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hodgins was sitting at a table talking to a member of the archeology department when she approached.

"Jack, have you seen Brennan?"

"Um, not in a little while, no." the last time he had saw his superior was when he was talking to Booth. "Why?"

"I can't find her anywhere. Nick and I-" Hodgins interrupted her thought with a groan and an eye roll. But she continued anyways. "Nick and I were going to find her and that man she was with... Roy I think... and go get a drink or two. But we can't find her OR Roy." Hodgins glanced over to a table across the room to see the man that Dr. Brennan had been with in plain view. Angela must've not looked very hard.

"I think they went outside, why don't you go check there?"

"But it's freezing and I'm wearing a strapless dress." Angela was kind of hoping that her ex would volunteer to help her look, but he just sat back with drink.

"Get your coat, then." Angela scowled.

"Can't you come with me?" she finally asked in a whiny voice.

"Why doesn't 'Nick' come with you?" he said 'Nick' in a very sarcastic way that annoyed Angela.

"When I was looking for Brennan and Roy I kind of lost him, too." Hodgins could have sworn that he saw Nick out of the corner of his eye buying drinks with another very beautiful woman, but didn't say a word. Hodgins sighed and set his drink on the table, saying a farewell to the man that he'd been talking to.

"Okay, get your coat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magic.

That's what the kiss was. Magic.

When they broke apart, their breathing was heavy. Booth's eyes twinkled in the dim lighting, and Brennan realized she wasn't cold anymore. Booth Doggie was securely under her arm.

"I've always wanted to do that," Booth said finally.

"Me too, Booth. Me too" Brennan pressed her cheek to his warm chest and let his heartbeat lull her. Booth's arms went to her back and cradled her there. His chin rested on the crown of her head.

"I love you." The words came tumbling out of his mouth. They were barely a whisper, but they were still there.

_He loves me. _Brennan thought, stunned. But what really made her weak was her next thought:

_I think I love him, too. _

"I know that my brain is programmed to be attracted to you, but I've never realized how strong that attraction was." she tried to hide her emotions in logic, but it wasn't working. And that terrified her.

"I know." Booth said in to her ear. "I know you know that. But..."

"But what?"

"But, do you love me?" Brennan looked up in to her partner's eyes, which were full of something she couldn't fully comprehend. Worry, maybe?

"Booth, I-"

"You're not ready." Brennan's face was almost unreadable, but Booth detected a hint of sadness in her blue eyes. "Well, just know that when you're ready, I'll be there. Right by your side." Booth smiled down at her, and she smiled back, cuddling Booth Doggie to her side.

"Hey, what do you say we skip the rest of this and go back to my place?" Booth offered.

"Why?"

Booth just smiled and climbed in the car, with Brennan and Booth Doggie in tow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"God, they're not here!" Angela and Hodgins had been walking around outside for about a half hour, and had found no sign of their friends. They had given up and were stopped in the courtyard, where they were sitting on a bench. Their breath rose out of their mouths in wisps of white smoke.

"Can we go in? It's freezing out here!" Angela was complaining loudly about the cold.

"Well maybe we have to get closer." Hodgins put his arm around his ex and before she could push him away, hugged her to his chest tightly. "Any better?"

"Yeah, actually it is a little bit better. Why are you so warm?"

"Well while you've been shivering in a strapless dress, I've been sweating in this jacket. I'm pretty sure it's wool." he felt Angela relax against his chest. Hodgins looked down at her, and in to her warm brown eyes and just about melted.

Because he had just plain forgotten how beautiful Angela was.

He leaned his head in until his lips were millimeters from hers.

"Jack-"

"Shh, baby. Trust me." his lips caught hers in a delicate kiss. But after the first kiss, they both needed more. Their kisses grew more frantic and their breathing grew heavier. Hodgins loosened his tie-or rather Angela did it for him-and Angela threw off her coat.

It wasn't until they heard a fellow partygoer who had stepped out for a smoke yell across the courtyard "Get a room!" that they broke apart.

"I'd almost forgotten..." Angela stuttered. "How good you taste."

"Or how good your hair smells."

"Or that your beard tickles my chin every time you kiss me."

"Or that your eyes make me almost melt every time." Hodgins smiled and Angela smiled back, white puffs coming out of her mouth. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"My place?"

"Your place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan woke up. The room she was in was too small and dark to be hers. By the lighting outside, it was obviously still night, and the street lamp lights shone through, casting the room in to an orange glow.

_Where am I?_ she thought, panicking. She sat up in bed, back against the head board and knees drawn to her chest. The blanket was wrapped around her naked torso.

But then she remembered.

Smiling, she looked over at the man next to her. The man that had admitted just a few hours ago that he had loved her. The light shone off his bare back, making it a pinkish orangey color. His hair was messed up and his chest rose up and down in sleep. He seemed to be almost smiling.

Chuckling to herself, she remembered the events of the night.

_They almost fell through the door, just a tangle of limbs and frantic kisses. He kissed her desperately, and she responded. _

_In the bedroom, he had her stripped to her underwear in an instant, and she was fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt. He cupped her breast and caressed it, making her moan. Her hands found the part of him that was responding most to her touch. _

_Finally, they had managed to throw the rest of their clothes in to a corner of the room, and fell laughing on to the bed. He kissed up her jaw, to her lips. _

"_Are you sure?" he whispered against her lips. _

"_As sure as the fact that a heart attack is serious." Booth smiled at the joke, no matter how bad it really was. _

_She put her lips to his again, and together they became one, breaking the laws of physics over and over again. _

"Bones?" Brennan looked over to see her partner blinking in the yellow lights of the street lamp. "What are you doing up?"

"Just... thinking." Brennan looked over to the nightstand, where Booth Doggie sat precariously on top of a book. He had not been forgotten, but had been, like their clothes, thrown aside carelessly. She leaned over and picked the stuffed toy up and cuddled it to her chest. "I really do love your gift, Booth. His face reminds me so much of yours."

Booth propped himself up on an elbow. "How so?"

"He has your brown eyes, and prominent brow. And he looks like he's standing tall and strong, like he's protecting me. Like you do. And I like that." she nuzzled her face in to Booth Doggie's soft fur, so it tickled her nose.

Booth smiled widely and snuck his arm around Brennan's waist, pulling her to him. When she was level with him, his hand went to her chin, and tipped it up so he could capture her lips with his in a light kiss.

When he pulled away, Booth laid his head down on the pillow. Brennan turned the other way so he had her back to him. He curled his arm around her waist and cupped his body around hers.

"Goodnight, Bones." Booth whispered in her ear. "I love you."

And then he heard it, an almost inaudible sound, but Brennan clearly said; "I love you too, Booth." she turned her head and smiled at him. He laid a tiny kiss on the back of her neck.

Soon, they had fallen asleep, curled around each other, with Booth Doggie wrapped tightly in Brennan's arms.

And Booth knew for sure that she would never let go.

XXXXXXXXXX

**As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
